Some video presentations may he accompanied by commentary related to the content being presented. Such commentary may take many different forms. For example, commentators are often used in sports broadcasts to discuss game events as they occur. Commentators also may provide commentary on other real-time events, such as political debates, as well as on pre-recorded content.
Commentary is often recorded as an integral part of the content, such that the same commentary is replayed with each rebroadcast of the content. Further, the generation of such commentary is often performed under the control of the content producer. Thus, such commentary may be relatively limited in perspective.